Gillian Anderson
Gillian Anderson (1968 - ) Film Deaths *''The House of Mirth (2000)'' [Lily Bart]: Commits suicide by taking an overdose of laudanum in her bedroom; her body is shown again afterwards when Eric Stoltz comes in. (See also Geraldine Chaplin in the 1981 version.) (Thanks to El Kabong and PortsGuy) TV Deaths *[[The X-Files (1993 series)|''The X-Files: How the Ghosts Stole Christmas (1998)]] [Dana Scully]: Shot in the stomach by David Duchovny, whom she shoots in turn, as the result of a scheme by the ghosts of Ed Asner and Lily Tomlin; at the moment of their deaths, they are brought back to life as if nothing had happened. ''(Thanks to TravelingMan) *''The X-Files: Tithonus (1999)'' [Dana Scully]: Bleeds to death after accidentally being shot by Richard Ruccolo; she is brought back to life at the moment of death when Geoffrey Lewis "looks into the face of Death" for her, taking her death for himself. (Thanks to TravelingMan) *''The X-Files: Monday (1999)'' [Dana Scully]: Killed in an explosion (along with David Duchovny and several other bank customers) when a bomb goes off during a bank robbery; the day repeats several times until the explosion is finally prevented. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Bleak House'' (2005; miniseries) [Lady Dedlock]: Dies of exposure outside the gates of a cemetery. (Thanks to Anonymous) *''Great Expectations (2011 mini-series)'' [Miss Havisham]: Accidentally burned when she sets fire to her dress while burning some letters. (Thanks to Brian) *''Hannibal: The Wrath of the Lamb (2015) ''[Bedelia Du Maurier]: Possibly cannibalized by Mads Mikkelsen and Hugh Dancy ; a post-credits scene shows Gillian waiting at a table set for three, where her own severed leg is about to be served for dinner. However, as the series ended with this episode, the scene (and the status of Mads and Hugh) remains ambiguous. Gallery gillianandersonbleakhouse.png|Gillian Anderson in Bleak House gillianandersonxfiles3.jpg|Gillian Anderson in The X-Files: Tithonus gillianandersonxfiles4.jpg|Gillian Anderson in The X-Files: How the Ghosts Stole Christmas Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1968 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by accidental burning Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Redheads Category:Blondes Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Actors who died in Charles Dickens Films Category:Action Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Vegetarians Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Johnny English Cast Members Category:American Gods Cast Members Category:The Crown Cast Members Category:People murdered by Hannibal Lecter Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death Scenes by being eaten Category:Death scenes by mutilation Category:Death scenes by cannibalism Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners